A Christmas story!
by InuKik4eva
Summary: About the Bladebreakers celebrating their Christmas!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade  
  
A/N: Hope you people enjoy this Christmas Beyblade fanfic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was early in the morning when the Bladebreakers were happily opening some of their presents. Tyson was exclaiming, "Yay I got so many presents."  
  
But his Grandpa glared saying, "Tyson you're only aloud to open 3 presents."  
  
"What I can only open 3 presents?" Tyson yelled. Kai was just sitting on the stool watching them open their presents with bored eyes, he had also received 7 of his own presents. Ray was opening his presents carefully so he wouldn't tear the wrapping paper. Max just tore them apart as fast as he could. Hillary and Kenny opened 1 present each while watching television. After the presents they watched a Christmas movie called "Santa Clause." Kai just went outside instead of watching Santa Clause. They ate popcorn and drank pop and also drank hot chocolate.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa went outside to ask Kai what he was doing, bringing along a cup of hot chocolate for the stoic young teenager.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa asked Kai, "What are you doing out here my man?"  
  
Kai answered with, "I just don't like to watch movies especially baby ones."  
  
So Tyson's Grandpa asked Kai, "What would like to do instead of just sitting outside on Christmas Day?"  
  
"I wouldn't like to do anything because, I don't feel like it." Kai replied.  
  
Grandpa asked, "Kai my man would you like to at least come in and lay down on the couch instead of out here in the cold?"  
  
Kai sighed giving in, "Alright I'll come in."  
  
Just as Kai walked in everyone yelled, "Merry Christmas!"  
  
Tyson's Grandpa was just making Kai come in to enjoy his holiday, even though he never felt like it.  
  
Tyson asked, "Why didn't you open any of your presents Kai?  
  
"I don't want to open them, because I don't feel like it." Kai replied coolly.  
  
"Can I have your presents then?" Tyson asked.  
  
"Kai, could you just open one present, so everyone can see at least one present you have?" Ray asked afraid a fight was going to break out.  
  
Kai shrugged and agreed, "I'll open just one then and no more than one ok?"  
  
"Sure!" Everybody exclaimed.  
  
So Kai opened his present from Ray and got a T-shirt and a $10 bill. After Kai opened his present Tyson's Grandpa gave Kai the hot chocolate, he was supposed to have given to him before. Then everybody started to sing Christmas Carols except for Kai. They sang Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer; Frosty the Snowman, Jingle Bells and we wish you A Merry Christmas. Kai just laid down on the couch listening to them sing.  
  
After a while Tyson asked Kai, "Don't you want to play Monopoly or any other game?"  
  
Kai replied, "No thanks, you guys can go on and play your games."  
  
Max wondered why Kai didn't like to do anything. Max convinced himself that maybe Kai didn't like Christmas at all.  
  
So Max went to Kai and asked him, "Do you not like Christmas Kai?"  
  
"Christmas is not very fun for me, because I really don't like holidays." Kai replied in a funny way.  
  
Then when Ray saw Max saying something to Kai he went down and asked, "Are you guys ok is there a problem between you two?"  
  
Max shook his head; "There's no problem I was just wondering why Kai didn't want to do anything, so I came to ask him."  
  
"Oh ok then sorry about me bugging in on so many things." Ray said sheepishly.  
  
"Its ok we weren't doing anything particular and Kai already told me why." Max said  
  
Tyson, Hillary and Kenny all yelled, "Are you people coming?"  
  
Max and Ray said, "We'll be right there hold on."  
  
So they left and went to Tyson's room and played Monopoly, President and Computer games. Ray won Monopoly, Hillary won President and Kenny won Computer games. Tyson and Max challenged each other to play Computer games and Max won. Tyson was groaning that he didn't win anything. So he went to Kai and challenged him to a beyblade battle.  
  
Kai said, "You know I will win so what's the point?"  
  
Tyson said, "Come on Kai do something and are you sure you will win?"  
  
"Well maybe I won't win and if you really want to fine then, we'll settle this outside. "Kai replied  
  
"Let's go!" Yelled Tyson  
  
So Max, Hillary, Kenny and Ray went to see who would win the beyblade match, so they all said their opinions.  
  
Max said, "Tyson will win and Kai would lose."  
  
Ray said, "Kai will win and Tyson would lose."  
  
Hillary said, "Kai will win and Tyson would lose."  
  
Kenny said, "Kai will win and Tyson would lose."  
  
Tyson's Grandpa said, "Kai will win and Tyson would lose."  
  
So everyone thought Kai would win except for Max and Max thought Tyson would win. Kai did win Tyson did lose and go all angry and tempered.  
  
Tyson said in a angry voice, "I guess I lost to everyone of you."  
  
"No you haven't" said his grandpa  
  
"Uh oh not you too. "Tyson yelled  
  
"Why not me Tyson my buddy?" His grandpa said  
  
"I'm going to get whipped on the butt so many times, and your not considered a kid" Tyson gladly and also angrily said.  
  
"Wow this is going to be so funny. "Tyson's friends said happily.  
  
Tyson's Grandpa was just staring at the kids also laughing back at them.  
  
Then a couple minutes later Max said he called the All Starz, and they were coming to visit them. So everybody got their gifts that they were giving to the All Starz, and went out side and waited till they got there. 10 minutes later the All Starz arrived at Tyson's house, and came down with gifts.  
  
Tyson asked, "Are those all mine?"  
  
"Of course not they're for everybody." Michael replied  
  
Then Ray called the White Tigers and they said, "They would come to Tyson's house and bring presents along to."  
  
Even thought Ray didn't ask anything he just said, "Hi"  
  
Then Tyson called the Magestics and said and asked at the same time, "Hey dudes do you guys want to come to my house to celebrate Christmas with others?"  
  
Robert said, "Sure why not all of us will come."  
  
"Don't forget to bring me a present." Tyson exclaimed  
  
Then Robert hung up the phone on Tyson, and they got ready to go to Tyson's house. Then 10 minutes later all the people they called, except for the All Starz arrived at Tyson's house. They all brought presents for the Bladebreakers because, they were such good friends. Then they had a dinner feast and they all went back home. 


End file.
